pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 25 - Mission Completed, Return To The Village
Meanwhile back in miracle meadows after the explosion had ended Hanabi was still standing, but he was badly injured. "Dam that hurt." cursed Hanabi Timothy dashed toward Hanabi and Hanabi jumped over him, but Timothy spun around hitting Hanabi and sending him flying in front of Jin. "This is hopeless...I’m getting nowhere like this." said Hanabi as he stood back up. "Hay I'm going to help stop Timothy." said Jin to Hanabi as he walked up to him. "Why would you want to help me?" asked Hanabi "I'm not helping you...to be honest I could care less about what happens to you. I just want to help my trainer." said Jin "Fine, but at this rate it's going to be hopeless." noted Hanabi "Chu...Pika...Pi." said Kachu as he ran up to Jin. "Pi." said Kira as she also ran up to him. "Be." said Nikita "Mew." said Nikita "Hay we'll help to!" shouted Ash as he ran up to him. "Chu." nodded Pikachu "We have to stop him.” urged Misty "And fast." said Brock Hanabi looked at them and then turn back around and looked at Timothy who was slowly walking toward them. "Fine, but listen up cause we're only going to get one shot at this." said Hanabi "Fine." They all said "That seal that I place on top of Timothy's seal was suppose to weaken his, but it seems to be doing something completely different. Instead it seems to be merging his chakra and Kysis's chakra into something else. I have to get in close to undo the seal so I’m going to need you all to distract him for a few minutes while I build up the necessary chakra for this jutsu." said Hanabi "How much time are you going to need?" asked Jin "I'll need at least two minutes." said Hanabi "Alright will try to hold him off as long as we can." nodded Jin "Alright." niodded Hanabi as he created a few hand signs and started gathering the needed chakra. "Alright then let's go!” shouted Jin They all dashed toward Timothy, but before they got close to him he roared creating a shockwave knocking them all back. Before Jin hit the ground he regained his footing and started firing a barrage of aura sphere's at Timothy. Timothy looked at Jin and fired a large purple energy sphere at Jin, but he spun barely dodging the attack. Kira, Kachu, and Pikachu all rammed Timothy in his side with a volt tackle sending him rolling sideways. Timothy stood back up and swiped his arm sending a shockwave toward Pikachu, Kira and Kachu sending them flying back into the nearby trees. Just then Ash, Misty, and Brock appear around him and they started throwing kunai at him, but each of them missed. Timothy jumped toward Misty who was standing in front of him, but was immediately snatch back down. "That was close." gulped Misty "Yea, but those wire's want hold for long." said Brock as he looked at Timothy struggling to break free of the wires. "Yea...so what do we do now?” wondered Ash Just then Timothy raised up and they saw the wire's snapping one by one. Timothy broke the last of the wires and was just about to pounce on Ash, Misty, and Brock when he was captured in midair. Ash, Misty and Brock looked at him while he struggled in midair with a light blue energy surrounding him. They saw Jin, Nina and Nikita all glowing struggling to keep Timothy from escaping their psychic grip. "Well Hanabi if your going to use that jutsu use it now." moaned Jin as he tried to keep his focus. "I'm ready!” shouted Hanabi as he dashed toward Timothy. When he got close to Timothy he struck him in the chest with his finger and Timothy let out a ear splitting howl. Just then the chakra tail shot forward from behind Timothy impaling Hanabi through the chest. Suddenly the purple chakra surrounding Timothy started to dissipate until it was gone and then the both of them fell to the ground. "Is he ok?" asked Misty as they ran up to his body. Jin ran over to him and when he turned over his body he saw that he was still breathing. They looked on his chest and saw that the cracks that appeared in on the seal had vanished, before the seal itself disappeared. "Yea he's ok." sighed Ash "Chu...Pika!” shouted Kachu "Ka!” shouted Pikachu "Chu!” shouted Kira as they all ran out of the woods and over to Timothy's body. "Thanks’ Hanabi for helping us get our trainer back to normal." said Jin as he walked over him. "Your welcome I guess, but answer me this why would you put yourself in danger like that for someone so destructive?" asked Hanabi "Because he would do the same for me. He's not just my trainer, but he's also my best friend." said Jin "I see...well then listen up. In a few day's haze will attack the Hidden Shadow Village." smiled Hanabi "What!” exclaimed Brock "Yes Haze will destroy the Hidden Shadow Village if somebody doesn't stop them." said Hanabi as he started coughing up blood. "Even if they did I doubt they would be able to penetrate their defense's. Nobody has been able to breach the wall of the Shadow Village in a long time." stated Jin "Maybe not from the outside, but if they are hit from the inside they would be left vulnerable." noted Hanabi "Are you sure?" asked Jin "Positive...we have a spy on the inside and if you can find that spy then you might be able to save the village." smiled Hanabi "Not why we're around!” shouted Ash "Well then good luck and give them hell." smiled Hanabi and he closed his eye's. “Hmm.” said Jin as he looked at Hanabi’s now lifeless body. "Hay Timothy's waking up!" shouted Misty They all ran back over to Timothy’s body and gathered around him as he opened his eye’s and looked around at everybody. "What's going on?" asked Timothy holding his head. "Are you ok?" asked Jin "Chu...Pika." said Kachu "Ka...Pika." said Kira "Be." said Nikita "Me." said Nina "Yea I’m fine, but what happened to him?” asked Timothy as he stood back up looking at Hanabi. "You did that." said Jin "I did?" wondered Timothy as he scratched his head. "You mean you don't remember?" asked Ash "Chu." said Pikachu "No not really, but my head is hurting bad and on top of that I feel very light headed." moaned Timothy as he held his head. "Skun...Skin!" They heard a voice yell. "What was that?" wondered Misty "It's coming from the cliff over there." motioned Timothy pointing to the edge of the cliff Just then he started to fall forward, but Jin caught him before he hit the ground. “Easy man…are you sure your ok?” asked Jin “Everything is starting spinning.” moaned Timothy as he put his hand on his face. "Come on let's go see what it was yelling.” said Ash "Right." nodded Misty and Brock. They all ran over to the cliff's edge and started looking over the edge for whatever was making the sound. "Pika...Pi." motioned Pikachu pointing at something holding onto a rock. "Be...Be!" shouted Nikita She floated down to it and with her psychic powers brought it back up onto flat land. They saw that it was a small pokémon about the size of Pikachu, with a purple skin color. It ha a light green busy tail that had a dark purple line that went down the center of it, along it a light green patch of hair on its head and around it’s neck. The pokémon had bruises covering it's entire body like it had been in a battle with something. "Hay that's the pokémon that we were looking for. It's a Skunkit." noted Ash "Pika...Pi." said Pikachu "It look's like it's hurt bad." said Misty "It must have gotten caught in the shockwave's of the fight." said Brock "Be." said Nikita as she started to glow pink. She floated down and touched the pokémon who was suddenly engulfed in the pink energy. After a few minutes the pokémon stopped glowing and it then opened it's eye's looking around at everybody. “Skun...kit?" wondered The pokémon as it stood up looking at everybody. "Chu." smiled Pikachu "Be...Be." smiled Celebi "It looks like she's ok." sighed Misty relived. "Hay did you all find out what it was?" asked Jin They turn around as Jin with Timothy on his shoulder walked toward them before Jin let him sit on the ground. The Skunkit looked at Timothy as he sat their holding his head and staring at the ground. "Skunkit." said The pokémon and it ran in front of Timothy. “Hmm.” said Timothy as he move his hands and looked down at the pokémon. His vision had become increasingly bad as now he couldn’t make out what the pokémon in front of him. “Skun…Kit…Kit…Skun.” said Skunkit "Well if you think you can help." moaned Timothy "Kit." nodded Skunkit The pokémon walked up to Timothy and put it’s two front paws on Timothy’s leg. The Skunkit sudden started to glow with a light green light around it which spread to Timothy completely engulfing him. "That Aromatherapy’s." said Jin After a few minutes they both stopped glowing and then Timothy closed his eye’s and took a deep breath again before opening them again. "Now I fell much better…thank you." smiled Timothy as he rubbed to pokémon on the head. “Skun.” smiled Skunk "Hay Skunkit what do you say you come back with us?" asked Timothy "Kit?" wondered Skunkit as it tilted it's head sideways a little. "Well let me explain.” said Timothy and he started explaining the situation to the Skunkit. “Man today feel like it’s been a long day.” stretched Ash "When I get home I’m going to take a long shower before I go to bed." nodded Misty "I'm going to eat up a storm." laughed Ash "Chu.“ nodded Pikachu "I'm with ya’ll on that one Ash." laughed Brock "Alright then it's a deal." smiled Timothy and the Skunkit started jumping up and down. Timothy stood back up and took a capsule out of his pocket before push the button and throwing it up into the air. The capsule exploded in a cloud of white smoke and his jacket floated down toward him. He jumped up into the air and put the jacket on before landing back on the ground. “Show off.” said Jin “Chu.” agreed Kachu “Screw both of you.” laughed Timothy He too a normal pokéball out of his jacket and tapped the Skunkit on the head with it. The pokémon glowed red and disappeared into the pokéball an the button on the front of it clicked red. “And that it…mission complete.” smiled Timothy "Well if everybody is ready to go then we can leave. I've already contacted Ragnarok and he'll be here in a bit." noted Jin Just then Timothy turned around and then walked over to Hanabi's lifeless body an stared at him. Pika...Chu...Pi." said Pikachu "It's just before we started fighting...i could sense that this guy wasn't all bad." mention Timothy "Pi...Pika...Pikachu." said Kachu "Yea I know...it's to late to ask him now." smiled Timothy Just then he created a few hand signs and then he brought his hand up to his lips. "Dragon Style: Crimson Fire." said Timothy He the blew out a stream of fire that completely engulfed Hanabi's body destroying all traces of it. Just then there was a gust of wind and when they turned around they saw Ragnarok had landed. They all got on his back and headed back over the ocean to Tonami island. Later that day when they got back to the village they all gathered into the Hoshikage's office as Timothy, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Jin explained what had happened. "So Haze attacked you again." sighed Shia "Yea, but this time it's like they new exactly where we were going to be." noted Timothy "Maybe it was a coincidence." suggested Jeena "No I doubt it...because he then told Ash, Misty, Brock, and Jin that in a few day's that Haze was going to attack the village." mentioned Timothy "What!" shouted Shia as she stood up and hit her desk. "You have got to be kidding me." said Tanza "I don't think that Haze has the power to beat you, let alone breach the wall's of village." laughed Jamie "True, but if they damaged the village from the inside then they might be able to do some serious damage." suggested Timothy "So what should we do then?" asked Rodney "Were going to increase the defense of the village." said Shia "Put a few anbu at the village's weakest point's as well." suggested Timothy "Right. Jeena send word to the anbu to meet me here ASAP." ordered Shia "Ok." nodded Jeena She walked out the door and when she got through it she lean back against the door and sighed. "Damn that Hanabi...not only did he fail to kill Timothy and get Kysis, but he also had to be a goody goody to shoe and tell them about the attack on the village. No matter...there is still a way that the Haze ninja can get into the village undetected. I must inform Lord Helix right away." thought Jeena and she ran off. To Be Continued.................................. Category:Season 2 Content